


Bad Pick Up Lines And Oblivious Blondies

by kataphaino



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Funny how I hate drabbles but I only write drabbles, M/M, eh just idiots being idiots, it's bc I'm too lazy for long chapters bye, nothing new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataphaino/pseuds/kataphaino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine and Kise are playing their usual one-on-one, and Aomine feels the need of embarrassing himself with horrible pick up lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Pick Up Lines And Oblivious Blondies

Kise was in the control of the ball. He tried to trick Aomine into thinking he would have dashed to the right, to have free access on the left, but Touou's Ace knew better and soon Kise found yet again that insourmountable wall in front of himself.

Once he realized he didn't have any room for his move he decided to go for a shoot, but Aomine managed to jump higher and divert the ball's route to the basket. As soon as the it rebounded on the basketball framework it fell on the ground with a thud resonating all over the gym.

 

The two Aces were standing motionless in front of each other, panting and gasping for air.

The first one to move was Aomine who turned on his heels and walked towards the ball and picked it up. “You know Kise,” he started, still not facing his ex-teammate who at that point moved his gaze on Aomine's back “you're like basketball – he continued, and after a pause added – I never get tired of it.” Kise's eyes widened and he smiled softly, “Ah, Aominecchi, so poetic – he teased – you're an important friend for me too!”

The tanned boy turned to face his friend, little did he know that a blush was spreading across his face, “No, uhm – he paused as to choose his words carefully – y'see, what I mean is that, uh, I think of basketball all day long, everyday.” Kise's smile got even wider, “I know, but what about it? It's nice you dedicate yourself so much to something you like.”

 

Aomine was starting to lose his temper – not that it was long anyway. Just how oblivious was this guy?!

He took a step forward and tossed the ball to Kise who confused caught it, but before he could ask Aomine what was going on and why he looked so peeved he felt a grip on his t-shirt collar that pulled him and suddenly a pair of chapped lips were on his.

His heart skipped a beat as he was caught off guard, but he didn't even struggle; instead he let the ball drop on the floor, put his arms around the other's neck and gladly granted access to Aomine's tongue that was already licking his lips.

The kiss didn't last long, they both ran out of air quickly and when they parted they started panting; nonetheless Kise grinned and rested his forehead against Aomine's and softly whispered, “And you're like a rock,” Aomine smirked “solid, eh?” but Kise mischievously rubbed against Aomine with his leg “N-no... hard- pfff” and craked up pushing himself away from his boyfriend whose face was now as red as Kagami's hair.

Aomine quickly picked the basketball up once again and threw it at the blond model, “Get back here you dumbfuck. I swear I will crush your soul on our next one-on-ones” he yelled as he started chasing after him around the court.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is a huge ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> I wrote it like 70000 years ago at 3 AM, because dear simplyfx forced me to. (Ily, Maya)  
> okay idk Aokise is trash, I'm the queen of trash.


End file.
